The Cellular and Molecular Endocrinology Training Program at Johns Hopkins University seeks renewal funding. Since the last renewal period, training faculty have increased from 15 to 35, a new training site at the National Institutes of Health has been added, a new interdepartmental Division of Metabolism has been created, and significant new resources have been committed. The goal of the Interdepartmental Training Program is to expand the pool of well-trained and productive investigators in the biomedical sciences related to endocrinology. The Program Director works with a Steering Committee to choose candidates from two pools of talented individuals: 1) endocrine fellows who have completed one year of clinical training, and 2) M.D., M.D.&Ph.D. or Ph.D. applicants who have an interest in fundamental laboratory training. The program has been able to recruit the most qualified candidates through a process that stresses diversity. Selection is based not only on the individual's qualifications and interests, but also on their potential and commitment to applying fundamental science to clinical problems. The mentoring program is structured with a strong fundamental knowledge base that is individually tailored for basic and translational research in endocrinology. The training program consists of at least two years of research under the direction of the most qualified and talented mentors at Johns Hopkins and the National Institutes of Health in endocrinology and relevant disciplines. Trainees participate in an innovative didactic curriculum that consists of research seminars, data/journal clubs, and formal courses. Fellows will also be trained in the ethical conduct of research, have well defined milestones for accomplishing scientific goals, and have regular meetings with mentors, the steering committee and others in the scientific community. Training programs in written and oral communication and leadership are instituted as well as an evaluation system for fellows and mentors. The availability of an NIH-funded General Clinical Research Center and mentors with translational research protocols provides trainees with an opportunity to develop translational protocols that complement their laboratory studies. We are committed to nurturing a new cadre of faculty who will become leaders in the field of endocrinology research.